rpgfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Indie RPG Awards
Indie RPG Awards — награда, выдающаяся исключительно инди-играм, дополнениям и прочим продуктам. В отличие от Origins Awards, ENnies и прочих подобных призов, здесь особо ценятся принципиальные инновации и сознательно обходится мейнстрим, а во всех категориях, кроме People’s Choice, голосовать имеют право только игроделы — в результате на первое место выходят действительно значимые и технически безупречные игры, вне зависимости от их популярности. Обратите внимание, как часто победители в категории инноваций совпадают с получателями главного приза! Indie RPG Awards выдаются с 2002 года. Обычно каждый раз в первом полугодии идёт регистрация участников и их продуктов, летом все игры внимательно читаются и тестируются, в августе проходит голосование, и к очередному GenCon'у публикуются его результаты. Категория «Independent Game» Самая престижная номинация Indie RPG Awards, учитывающая сразу всё, что делает инди-игру хорошей: элементы игромеханики, сюжет, сеттинг, правила, свежие решения, грамотная вёрстка и подходящие иллюстрации. * 2017: The Watch, авторы Анна Крейдер и Эндрю Медейрос * 2016: Blades in the Dark, автор Джон Харпер * 2015: ничья между Night Witches, автор Ясон Морнингстар и The World Wide Wrestling Roleplaying Game, автор Нэйтан Паолетта * 2014: The Clay That Woke, автор Пол Сэге * 2013: Hillfolk, автор Робин Лоуз * 2012: Dungeon World, авторы Сейдж Латорра и Адам Кёбел * 2011: Do: Pilgrims of the Flying Temple, автор Дэниэл Солис * 2010: Apocalypse World, автор Винсент Бейкер * 2009: Kagematsu, автор Даниэль Левон * 2008: Mouse Guard, авторы Люк Крейн, Дэвид Петерсен * 2007: Grey Ranks, автор Ясон Морнингстар * 2006: Spirit of the Century, авторы Роберт Донохью, Фред Хикс, Леонард Бальзера * 2005: Polaris, автор Бен Леман * 2004: Dogs in the Vineyard, автор Винсент Бейкер * 2003: My Life With Master, автор Пол Сеге * 2002: Dust Devils, автор Мэтт Снайдер Категория «Independent Supplement» В этой категории выбирается лучшее дополнение для уже существующей инди-игры. Применяются те же мерки, что в предыдущей номинации, просто рассматриваются только дополнительные книги, а не основные. Расширение может быть хоумрульным или сеттинговым, платным или бесплатным — это не имеет значения. * 2017: Itras By: The Menagerie для Itras By, авторы Ole Peder Giavier и пр. * 2016: Microscope Explorer для Microscope, автор Бен Роббинс * 2015: Fiasco Playset Antology, Bully Pulpit Games * 2014: Deep Carbon Observatory для Lamentations of the Flame Princess, авторы Патрик Стюарт и scrap princess * 2013: Adventures on Dungeon Planet для Dungeon World, автор Джонстон Мецгер * 2012: Fiasco: American Disasters для Fiasco, авторы Ясон Морнингстар и Стив Сегеди * 2011: Fiasco Companion для Fiasco, авторы Ясон Морнингстар и Стив Сегеди * 2010: Hot War Transmission для Hot War, авторы Малькольм Крейг и Скотт Доруард * 2009: The Day After Ragnarok для Savage Worlds, автор Кеннет Хайт * 2008: Don’t Lose Your Mind для Don't Rest Your Head, автор Бенджамин Боу * 2007: The Blossoms are Falling под Burning Wheel, автор Люк Крейн * 2006: Dictionary of Mu (автор Джудд Карльман) под Sorcerer (автор Рон Эдвардс) * 2005: Burning Sands: Jihad под Burning Wheel, автор Люк Крейн * 2004: Monster Burner под Burning Wheel, автор Люк Крейн * 2003: JAGS Have-Not под JAGS, автор Марко Чэкон * 2002: Charnel Gods (автор Scott Knipe), под Sorcerer (автор Рон Эдвардс) Категория «Free Game» Отдельный приз выдаётся лучшей среди бесплатных игр. Если получившая приз «Indie Game of the Year» игра бесплатна, победа в бесплатной категории даётся следующей по числу набранных очков. * 2017: не вручалась * 2016: Quill, автор Скотт Мэлфхаус * 2015: Sign, авторы Hakan Sealioglu, Kathryn Hymes * 2014: Dream Askew, автор Джо Макдальдно * 2013: не вручалась * 2012: Mythender, автор Райан Маклин * 2011: Anima Prime: Steambots and Megaswords, автор Кристиан Гриффин * 2010: Stars Without Number, автор Кевин Кроуфорд * 2009: Lady Blackbird, автор Джон Харпер * 2008: Sea Dracula, авторы Джейк Ричмонд и Ник Смит * 2007: Classroom Deathmatch, авторы Джейк Ричмонд и Мэтт Шлотте * 2006: JAGS Revised, автор Марко Чэкон * 2005: Perfect20, автор Леви Корнельсен * 2004: The Shadow of Yesterday, автор Клинтон Никсон * 2003: Fantastic Adventures in Tabletop Entertainment 2.0, авторы Фред Хикс и Роберт Донохью * 2002: Nicotine Girls, автор Пол Сэге Категория «Support» Весьма оригинальная номинация, в которой выбирается игродел, обеспечивавший в этом году самую лучшую поддержку своему инди-продукту. Некоторые несознательные игроделы бросают свои детища сразу после публикации, а другие вкладываются в создание и поддержание сообщества, форумов, списков рассылки, оперативно отвечают на вопросы фанатов, всячески рекламируют и продвигают товар, держат активный сайт с регулярно выходящими обновлениями, модулями, советами, статьями и прочим. Аналога этой категории в других наградах нет. * 2017: Timewatch, авторы Кевин Калп и др. * 2016: Blades in the Dark, автор Джон Харпер * 2015: The World Wide Wrestling Roleplaying Game, автор Нэйтан Паолетта * 2014: Deep Carbon Observatory для Lamentations of the Flame Princess, авторы Патрик Стюарт и scrap princess * 2013: Hillfolk, автор Робин Лоуз * 2012: Dungeon World, авторы Сейдж Латорра и Адам Кёбел * 2011: Fiasco Companion для Fiasco, авторы Ясон Морнингстар и Стив Сегеди * 2010: Сайт Apocalypse World, автор Винсент Бейкер * 2009: Ежемесячные сценарии к Fiasco, автор Ясон Морнингстар * 2008: Форум Mouse Guard, автор Люк Крейн * 2007: Форум Blossoms are Falling, Burning Wheel, автор Люк Крейн * 2006: Сайт и вики Burning Empires, Burning Empires, автор Люк Крейн * 2005: Сообщество для Truth & Justice под PDQ, автор Чед Андеркоффлер ( ) * 2004: Форум Monster Burner, Burning Wheel, автор Люк Крейн * 2003: Вики Evil Hat и сообщество для FATE, авторы Фред Хикс и Роберт Донохью * 2002: Форумы TRoS для The Riddle of Steel, автор Джейкоб Норвуд Категория «Production» Номинация, в которой оцениваются не столько правила и сеттинги, сколько оформление, , иллюстрации (не обязательно непревзойдённые по технике, но подходящие под игру и помогающие создать правильную атмосферу при чтении), читабельность и новые методы подачи материала * 2017: Timewatch, авторы Кевин Калп и др. * 2016: Blades in the Dark, автор Джон Харпер * 2015: Fall of Magic, автор Росс Коумэн * 2014: A Red and Pleasant Land, автор Зак С * 2013: Torchbearer (2013), авторы Тор Олавсруд и Люк Крейн * 2012: Dungeon World, авторы Сейдж Латорра и Адам Кёбел * 2011: Do: Pilgrims of the Flying Temple, автор Дэниэл Солис * 2010: Freemarket, авторы Люк Крейн и Джаред Соренсен * 2009: Lady Blackbird, автор John Harper * 2008: Mouse Guard, авторы Люк Крейн и Дэвид Петерсен * 2007: Reign, автор Грег Стользи, иллюстратор Дэниэл Солис * 2006: Burning Empires, автор Люк Крейн * 2005: Artesia: Adventures In The Known World, автор и художник Марк Смайли * 2004: a/state, автор Малькольм Крейг * 2003: My Life With Master, автор Пол Сэге * 2002: Children of the Sun, автор Льюис Поллак Категория «Innovation» Невиданная доселе механика, принципиально новые концепции и смелые эксперименты, переворачивающие с ног на голову все представления о ролевых играх. * 2017: Alas for the Awful Sea, авторы Хейли Гордон и Ви Хендро * 2016: Feminism: A Nano-Game Anthology * 2015: Fall of Magic, автор Росс Коумэн * 2014: The Clay That Woke, автор Пол Сегэ * 2013: The Quiet Year, автор Джо Макдальдно * 2012: Dog Eat Dog, автор Лайам Бёрк * 2011: Do: Pilgrims of the Flying Temple, автор Дэниэл Солис * 2010: Apocalypse World, автор Винсент Бейкер * 2009: A Penny for My Thoughts, автор Пол Тевис * 2008: Sweet Agatha, автор Кевин Аллен-Мл. * 2007: The Blossoms are Falling под Burning Wheel, автор Люк Крейн * 2006: Lacuna Part I (second attempt), автор Джаред Соренсен * 2005: Polaris, автор Бен Леман * 2004: Dogs in the Vineyard, автор Винсент Бейкер * 2003: My Life With Master, автор Пол Сэге * 2002: Universalis, авторы Ральф Мацца и Майк Холмс Прочие категории Кроме того, было несколько экспериментальных категорий, по тем или иным причинам вычеркнутых. Категория «Andy’s Choice» Персональная категория первоначального организатора Indie RPG Awards, Энди Китковски, в которой он называл пару самых заинтересовавших его и его игроков игр и единолично выбирал лучшую из них. Категорию выкинули на свалку истории, как только Китковски отошёл от дел. * 2004: Primetime Adventures, автор Мэтт Уилсон * 2003: Fantastic Adventures in Tabletop Entertainment 2.0, авторы Фред Хикс и Роберт Донохью * 2002: Charnel Gods, автор Скотт Найп Категория «People’s Choice» Число желающих проголосовать ограничивалось интересным способом: голоса принимались только в виде почтовых открыток, которые надо было послать организаторам. Тем не менее, было решено оставить только голосование игроделов, потому что все остальные награды выдаются именно на основе популярности у публики. * 2004 — лучшая игра: Dead Inside, автор Чед Андеркоффлер * 2004 — лучшее дополнение: Monster Burner под Burning Wheel, автор Люк Крейн Категория «Synergy» Недолго прожившая номинация, в которой предполагалось награждать игры с гармоничным сочетанием системы и сеттинга. Голосующие в основном смотрели на то, насколько правила подходили для сеттинга, в котором их предполагалось использовать, и на то, как сеттинг отражал правила. Лучшей игрой для этой категории был бы совершенно неделимый клубок из правил, которые невозможно обобщить, и сеттинга, который нереально конвертировать. * 2003: My Life With Master, автор Пол Сэге * 2002: Dust Devils, автор Мэтт Снайдер Категория «Human(s) of the Year»/«Power of the Year» В 2002 году была в числе прочих учреждена номинация «Человек года», награду в которой предполагалось присуждать человеку (или коллективу людей), внёсшему наибольший вклад в развитие инди-движения. * 2002: Рон Эдвардс * 2003: Люк Крейн В 2003 награда была специально переименована в «Сила года». Комментируя колоссальный объём работы по созданию собственной игры, распространению чужих, организации игр, встреч и конвентов, проделанный Люком Крейном в 2003 году, Энди Китковский написал: Мы не знаем, кто на самом деле Люк Крейн: машина, природная сила, инопланетянин или что там ещё, но по тому, сколько сил и времени он посвящает работе, мы пришли к логическому выводу, что он определённо не человек. Таким образом, Люк Крейн вынужден будет принять награду «2003 Indie Power of the Year». Это лучшее, что мы могли сделать. В последующие годы эта номинация не использовалась. Возможно, это связано с тем, что организаторам разонравилась идея специально выделять кого-то одного из инди-сообщества. Уже при присуждении награды 2003 года Китковский отметил, что это не сколько конкурс для одного победителя, сколько своего рода «перекличка» всех тех, кто был номинирован. Категория «Indie RPG Zine» Предполагалось номинировать здесь ролевые журналы, но все основные претенденты были перечислены в первый же раз, и дальше тасовать их из года в год не представлялось интересным. * 2002: The Shadowrun Supplemental для Shadowrun, авторы Боб Чарретт, Пол Юм, Том Доуд Категория «Best Use of d20 License» Номинация лучшего использования лицензии OGL была вычеркнута из-за мейнстримности d20-дополнений, их огромного количества и наличия ориентированных на них конкурсов. * 2002: The Kid’s Colouring Book o Critters — Celebrity Edition, автор Джейсон Пэрент Официальный сайт Вся информация из этой статьи была взята с официального сайта, там же можно поискать подробности, комментарии, узнать, кто попал на призовые места помимо первого, зарегистрироваться на следующий год и т. п.: * Indie RPG Awards Категория:Премии